


the rhyme at the end of time

by SarcasmLand



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Immortality, No I don't know why either, POV Second Person, Rhyming, Yes it rhymes, cw discussion of death, immortal!eret and immortal!dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmLand/pseuds/SarcasmLand
Summary: A beggar in a blindfold is walking through town.You get the feeling you’ve seen him around.I'm not sure what happened to my brain in the middle of Eret's stream, but it ended with this. A blindfolded immortal and a confused child who have known each other since before mortal memory. And it's in rhyme for some reason.
Relationships: Dream & Eret
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	the rhyme at the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> ty [ @hdnprplflwrs ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdnprplflwrs/pseuds/hdnprplflwrs) for the very kind beta, please note that they are not responsible for the bad title choice that was all me :)

_A beggar in a blindfold is walking through town._

_You get the feeling you’ve seen him around._

But you can’t place his face, so you leave him alone. Turn around slowly, start walking home.

But you pass him again before you get far, not quite sure how he ended up where you are, and he holds out his hands – they aren’t empty. You stare at the man.

“I don’t need any favors,” he says with a smile. “But I haven’t spoken to you in a while.”

“I don’t know who you are.”

He says, “I know. But I know a place you once liked to go.”

“Lead the way,” you say, laughing, and he laughs,

“Too far. But would you sit with me and look at the stars?”

“You’re blind,” you say.

“Blindfolded, you’re right. But I still enjoy a quiet, bright night.”

So you sit with the beggar on the edge of the well, ‘cause he clearly has stories he’s wanting to tell.

You put all your questions on the tip of your tongue, he tells you the answers before you’ve begun.

“I’ve been living forever.”

You ask him, “How long?”

“Nothing,” he says,

And you ask him, “What’s wrong?”

He grin makes a grimace, his stature grows shorter.

"You always ask the same questions, in the same order."

“I used to be king.”

“Of a castle of pride.”

“Maybe two hundred years?”

“Since then? Far and wide.”

“I ask myself that at least ten times a day. Maybe part of my bloodline, or a cruel twist of fate.”

“Yes, if I could have, I would’ve. I’ve… tried.”

You try to stare through his blindfold, looking for pride.

He turns his head towards you, tilts it up to the sky.

“I’m not ashamed. Would you like to ask why?”

“I’m not sure,” you say, ‘cause you’re honest as he.

He chuckles. “That’s true. You’re as honest as me. We always were equals, weren’t we, Dream?”

That isn’t your name, and you tell him so. His shoulders slump. “I should have known.”

He says you are both prisoners, but differ in curse. He still doesn’t know which of you has it worse. He’ll live forever, you’ll live hundreds of lives.

“The gods gave me your wish, and gave you all my lies.” Then he sits back upright. “But in each life, we meet! I tell you our story, and you are set free.”

“You mean… I’ll die tomorrow.”

“That body will, yes.”

“And then what will happen?”

“…Take a guess.”

_So you sit, reminiscing, as the stars soar past._

_A blindfolded beggar, and a boy in a mask._

**Author's Note:**

> nope, no idea what this is. Eret's streaming again though, yay!
> 
> hope you liked it :) give me internet validation if you think I deserve it
> 
> edit a day after posting: I added a sentence cause I felt like it


End file.
